Phile
What You Need: *A weapon that took a human life. *A pen, or any writing utensil that requires ink. *An aged piece of paper. *A cork. *Spiked shoes. *A strong mind. *A will to live. What is Phile? Phile is a dimension that takes the form of a grotesque matter (shaped like a flipped semi-sphere.) of mangled and distorted creatures not seen by humans. In the center of the mass is a large, hole-riddled object, described by some as a green breadstick. The holes extend far beyond how they should be, due to the object's thin appearance. Some claim the holes lead to small pocket dimensions, while others claim they lead to different plains of reality. Encompassing the objects described is a strange, pale-green ring, with objects protruding from it that cannot be described. The sky is just a blank white. What's even more disturbing is a murmuring that can be heard from far beyond where the object is. Many who have done the ritual feel like they were being watched personally by the Devil himself. Some also report briefly imagining several faces on the edge of the matter they stand on. The Ritual Do all of the following while standing up. First off, put on the spiked shoes. They must have spikes on the bottom. You must use the above description, the pen, and the paper to draw what you believe the dimension looks like. Should your mind be able to comprehend it, you will ultimately draw a somewhat accurate depiction of the dimension. You must use the weapon that took a human life, and cut yourself with it. It is highly recommended to use a knife, as a gun would be more painful, and takes more effort. Grab the cork, and place it on the cut area. Wait until you stop bleeding. Hold the cork in your left hand (right if left-handed) and the weapon in your right hand (left if left-handed). Stare at the paper, then begin to imagine yourself in the dimension. You must continuously focus on it only, and let no stray thoughts distract you. This is your opportunity to give up, if you wish. If you continue, you must remain focused. If the blackness of your eyelids turns yellow, you are close. When it turns white, you must make your eyes blink while still closed. Then open them. Your vision will be somewhat blurry, regardless of if you have visual assistance. The spiked shoes you wear will stop the creatures beneath you from pulling you under. If you have no spiked shoes on, or you are sitting, they will simply drag you under, and you will awake, with the area you cut infected badly. You must focus on the tall object before you, and focus on a particular hole. Look at the hole you feel is staring at you. This may be harder for people with trypophobia. Throw the cork towards the hole. Regardless of how bad you throw it, it will land in the hole. A black liquid will seep out of the hole, then run back up into it. It is unknown what occurs if one is to fail in throwing the cork at the "Staring Hole." Raise your arms and shout, "I wish to look beyond the box my mind creates!" The next time you blink, you will be back wherever you were. You will be able to think more rationally. However, do not think about things such as the beginning of time, or other complicated matters the mind cannot comprehend. If you are to do so, you will be pulled out of time, and become a Watcher, unable to interact, only able to observe. Do you desire limitless knowledge, or do you desire to be human? One cannot be the other. Category:Ritual Category:Lovecraftian